<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Did you really think I was into Geralt while I was always mesmerised by your songs?" by randomfandomimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386049">"Did you really think I was into Geralt while I was always mesmerised by your songs?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine'>randomfandomimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr:<br/>Maybe it could be a promt with a key sentence from the reader something like "Did you really think I was into Geralt while I was always mesmerised by your songs?". Or any similar thing. And of course, no smut, just fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts (Reader Insert) [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Did you really think I was into Geralt while I was always mesmerised by your songs?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was done with his childish demeanor. Jaskier had been sulking all day, sighing loudly and playing depressing ballads with his lute, singing with such melancholy that one would think he had just lost something terribly dear to him.</p><p>“Alright, you big dramatic bard” I grabbed him by the arm and took him with me, away from Geralt in order to have a private conversation.</p><p>“Y/N!” Jaskier complained, reluctantly accompanying me. “Where are you taking me?” </p><p>I ignored his complaints and kept pulling at him until I considered we were far enough from the witcher.</p><p>“What’s the matter with you?” I asked, being straightforward and wishing to put an end to that demeanor of his.</p><p>Jaskier stared into my eyes, frowning saddly, and sighed yet again.</p><p>“Honestly, Y/N?” He put a hand to his forehead, being even more dramatic if that was possible. “I fear I shall die a brokenhearted man”</p><p>“Why would that be?” I insisted, putting my hands on my hips, unfazed by his exaggerations. “If I’m allowed to ask, that is” </p><p>Jaskier didn’t seem to catch my sarcasm and mocking tone. Instead he sighed once more and locked eyes with me. For the first time in days, I recognized a genuine cautious and sad expression in his face.</p><p>Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest as he expectantly stared at me.  </p><p>“What is it about Geralt that has you so smitten?” He finally left his act in favor of a more honest behavior. “And why don’t you pay attention to me, Y/N?” </p><p>I had to chuckle, both in amusement and awe. Was that what had him sulking for days? The fact that I was so close to our witcher? Was Jaskier jealous of our friendship?</p><p>“Jaskier…” I tilted my head, but he didn’t react, so I fondly squeezed his arm. “Really?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <b>“Did you really think I was into Geralt while I was always mesmerised by your songs?”</b>
</p><p>My words seemed to render him speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. The bard gawked at me, blushing ever so slightly. I tugged on his arm until he let it fall at his side and then held his hand.</p><p>“Geralt and I are just friends” I dedicated Jaskier a kind smile to encourage him. “Nothing more, it’s you I am smitten with” </p><p>“W-What?” He blinked repeatedly, squeezing my hand as though he didn’t believe I was actually holding it. “You’re smitten…. with me?” </p><p>“Yes, you silly man” I dared to step closer to him, startling him so much that his shoulders tensed up. Still, he didn’t back away even when our mouths were dangerously close. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice before, I’m not hiding it” </p><p>Blushing more because of our extreme closeness, Jaskier watched me intently. I could nearly read his mind as he went over our interactions. He finally seemed to realize I had been actively flirting with him, listening to his songs in delight, talking to him often because it was the highlight of my day.</p><p>“Oh” Jaskier finally uttered, a grin slowly reaching his lips. “I see” </p><p>“Yes, now you know” I looked down to his lips. “And it’s your chance to kiss me” </p><p>He didn’t think twice, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me closer. I giggled as we kissed, and I could feel him smiling against my lips as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>